


Glasački paket Nagrade Hugo 2019.: Naš vlastiti arhiv (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Hugo nagrade, O AO3-u
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own - AO3 (Naš vlastiti arhiv) jeove godine nominiran za Nagradu Hugo za Najbolje srodno djelo! Ovo je nevjerojatno postignuće i oduševljeni smo što su Hugo glasači prepoznali nevjerojatan zajednički rad AO3-a.Slijede neke informacije o AO3-u, uključujući i njegov početak, neke ključne funkcije, te tim koji sve ovo čini mogućim. Također možete posjetitiPDF koji smo priložili za 2019. Hugo paket!





	Glasački paket Nagrade Hugo 2019.: Naš vlastiti arhiv (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/croatian/croatian_-_archive_stats.png)

### O AO3-u

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Naš vlastiti arhiv) je stvoren i vođen od strane fanova, neprofitan, nekomercijalan arhiv za transformativna fan djela kao što su fan proza, fanart, fan video i podfic. Naš [otvoreni kod](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) su od temelja izgradili fanovi za fanove koji koristi servere pod vlasništvom naše matične organizacije, [OTW-a (Organizacije za transformativna djela)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Naši korisnici su fanovi svih vrsta—tinejdžeri, djedovi i bake, pisci početnici i profesionalni autori—iz cijelog svijeta, koji stvaraju fan djela za fandome uključujući [dobitnike Hugo nagrade](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [povijesni RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), i puno više. Dok veliki dio AO3 korisnika koristi engleski kao njihov odabir jezika u fandomu, pozivamo ih da objavljuju i komuniciraju međusobno na bilo kojem jeziku.

Ponosimo se pružanjem platforme gdje kreatori svih vrsta mogu objaviti svoje radove bez reklama, i bez straha da će njihova djela nestati. Izgradili smo AO3 i posjedujemo servere—najveći dio našeg [proračuna](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) je zapravo uložen u njih—no to nije sve što mi i naši sestrinski projekti rade. Mi [preuzimamo i hostamo ugrožene fanovske sadržaje](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Pružamo [pravna savjetovanja](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) kako bi obranili fanovska prava stvaranja, remiksanja i transformiranja. Bez obzira radili vi na epu od 100.000 riječi ili imali kratki strip koji ste skicirali, potičemo vas da objavite i podijelite svoje djelo sa zajednicom fanova. Više od 1,9 milijuna fanova nas posjećuje svakodnevno, i uvijek smo sretni imati ih više.

  


### Naš tim

U [OTW-u](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) volontira više od 750 volontera, od kojih gotovi svi rade posao koji u značajnom dijelu utječe na AO3. Mi smo programeri, administratori sustava, [urednici oznaka](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), operateri korisničke podrške, izvršitelji pravila, prevoditelji, [spasitelji arhiva](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), odvjetnici i dokumentacijski specijalisti. Ponosni smo na svoj rad, i radimo ga u potpunosti besplatno.

Ponekad radimo i s vanjskim ugovornim izvršiteljima, naročito kako bi uveli velike izmjene na AO3-u što je brže i efektivnije moguće. Ovo je omogućeno [velikodušnim donacijama naših korisnika i svih koji nas podržavaju](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/croatian/croatian_-_fundraising.png)

Sve u svemu, financirani smo zajednicom, rezultat zajedničkog truda, te smo ponosni na svaku osobu koja pomaže učiniti naš posao mogućim.

  


### Naši počeci

Fandom je poznat po svojoj promociji [ekonomije darivanja](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Povijesno, fan djela su se dijelila slobodno: snimke, DVD-i, knjige i zines-i su bili slani, besplatno ili s troškom, te su fanovi plaćali unaprijed kada su drugi fanovi trebali pomoć. Rast interneta u 90-ima donio je nove i uzbudljive mogućnosti: po prvi put su se fanovi mogli jednostavno međusobno spojiti, raspravljati o svojim fanovskim strastima, te instantno dijeliti svoja fan djela. Međutim, kako je internet postajao rasprostranjeniji, također je postajao sve komercijaliziraniji. Web stranice, arhivi i društvene mreže su bili fanovski prostori koji su ultimativno skupljali novce za nekoga drugoga koji nije fan pružatelji sadržaja. Istovremeno su fanovi postajali sve vidljiviji, utrživ demografski čimbenik, vođeni medijima kroz web serijale, dodatne materijale, igrice i društvene mreže.

To je sve kulminiralo u svibnju 2007., sa začetkom [FanLib-a](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), koji je predstavljao prvi pokušaj komercijalizacije fan proze na velikoj bazi, te [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) na [LiveJournal-u](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), tijekom kojeg je više od 500 korisničkih računa smatranih pornografskim bilo izbrisano, uključujući i blogove žrtava silovanja i fan zajednica. Ovo je brisanje utjecalo na puno fanova; izgubili su priče, komentare i rasprave, kao i mogućnost komunikacije s drugim fanovima. Fandom je iznenada shvatio kako su zajednice ovisne o platformama koje su profitirale od fan konzumacije i sadržaja, no nisu prioritizirali niti se brinuli o potrebama fanova. Štoviše, fandom je shvatio kako je do sad uspješna strategija bivanja ispod radara medijskih tvrtki postala neizvediva.

U ovom je okruženju astolat napisala objavu koja će dovesti do OTW-a i AO3-a. Naslovljena [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Vlastiti arhiv), objava je imitirala manifest feministkinje Virginie Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Vlastita soba), u kojem je Woolf diskutirala potrebu spisateljica za vlastitim financijskim prihodima i vlastitim prostorom. Astolat je argumentirala slično, vezano za fan pisce (i druge fan kreatore):

> Trebamo centralni vlastiti arhiv, nešto kao animemusicvideos.org. Nešto što se NEĆE skrivati od googlea ili bilo kojeg javnog spomena, i što će unaprijed jasno iznijeti naš stav o legalnosti našeg hobija, bez pokušaja profitiranja od tuđih intelektualnih vlasništva, te će ga umjesto toga slaviti, zajedno, i stvoriti ugodno okruženje za nove fanove koje ima osjećaj za našu povijest i zajednicu iza sebe.

Kroz par dana je objava imala stotine komentara. Neki od njih su bili uzbuđeni ljudi željni pomoći započeti projekt. Ostali su krenuli stvarati popise želja o tome kako bi željeli da arhiv izgleda, od čega su mnogi ostali glavna načela našeg rada:

  * **Nekomercijalan i neprofitan**
    * AO3 bi bio vođen neprofitno, što bi značilo bez reklama, što smanjuje rizik nestanka stranice. Oni bi, citirajući [Speranzin bojni poklič](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "vladali vražjim serverima."
  * **Višefanovski i sveobuhvatni**
    * Kako bi AO3 uspješno postao fandomski repozitorij, morao bi uključivati sve i biti sveobuhvatan. Djela svih ocjena primjerenosti i bilo kojeg sadržaja bili bi dopušteni, s upozorenjima i oznakama kako bi pomogli čitateljima pronaći ili izbjeći osjetljive teme prema njihovim ukusima.
  * **Kontrola kreatora**
    * Puno arhiva je otežavalo kreatorima brisanje njihovih djela. Mnogo online platformi nije onemogućilo tražilicama pronalazak sadržaja. AO3 bi pružio kreatorima mogućnost učitavanja i brisanja svojih djela, ograničavajući sadržaj na samo AO3 korisnike, te bi onemogućio tražilicama da navode njihova djela. Isto tako bi dopustio kreatorima izbjegavanje anonimnih komentara i brisanje komentara po potrebi.
  * **Ključne funkcije**
    * Puno je traženih funkcija postalo sastavni dio AO3-a, uključujući funkcije pretraživanja i oznaka, mogućnost preuzimanja, fan razmjena, te stvaranje lista preporuka. Još uvijek radimo na drugim, kao što je hostanje drugih oblika medija direktno na naše servere.



  


### Neke ključne funkcije

#### Komentari i kudosi (pohvale)

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/croatian/croatian_-_work_stats.png)

Većina fan arhiva dopušta komentare, što omogućuje korisnicima komunikaciju s kreatorima i ostavljanju riječi ohrabljenja, zahvalnosti, ili kritike. Ovo smo uparili s kudosima, što je slično kao i “like”, te dopušta korisnicima da se na brz način zahvale za djela u kojima su uživali. Česti AO3 korisnici su se navikli na poruku: "You have already left kudos here. :)" (“Već ste ostavili pohvale ovdje. :)”)

#### Kolekcije i izazovi

Kolekcije dozvoljavaju korisnicima skupljanje djela ili bookmarke na osnovi određene teme ili namjene, bila ona najdraži pairing ili djelo temeljeno na Doctor Who Božićnim epizodama. AO3 podržava dva tipa izazova: razmjene darova i prompt meme-ove. Jedan od najvećih fandom razmjena darova, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), je hostan godišnje na našim serverima, a fanovi svih vrsta održavaju [druge izazove](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) kroz godinu.

#### Otvorena vrata

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/croatian/croatian_-_open_doors.png)

Oko 2% AO3 djela su uvršteni na AO3 kroz naš sestrinski projekt, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Otvorena vrata), kojemu je cilj očuvati ugrožene fanovske sadržaje. Ova djela su izvorno bila hostana na [online arhivima koji su bili pod rizikom zatvaranja](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) i gubitka svog sadržaja, a sada su hostani u posebnoj kolekciji na AO3-u.

#### Preuzimanja

Sva su djela dostupna za preuzimanje u [pet formata](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), savršeno za čitanje na putu ili kada AO3 najavi vrijeme nedostupnosti radi planiranog održavanja.

#### Oznake

[Oznake](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) su bitan dio AO3 doživljaja; one omogućuju korisnicima pronalazak djela koje traže, bez obzira na par, ocjenu primjerenosti ili temu. Korisnici imaju mogućnost označavanja u kojem god formatu je njima najkorisnije ili najprirodnije, a naš tim s više od 350 urednika oznaka povezuju te oznake u koncepte koji se mogu naći jednostavnije. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), na primjer, će također naći djela koja su označena s Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, ili Will Laurence/Tharkay. Srodni koncepti su također povezani: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) i [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) se oboje mogu naći pod meta oznakom [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), zajedno s drugim povezanim terminima kao što su [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), pa čak i [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Novo i vrijedno pažnje

AO3 [neprestano raste i stalno se mijenja](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Evo nekih značajnih momenata iz 2018.:

  * AO3 je narastao za skoro 4.000 novih fandoma, 410.000 registriranih korisnika, i gotovo do 900.000 djela (bez spominjanja milijuna pregleda, komentara i pohvala). 
    * Prešli smo [30.000 fandoma](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555), i [4 milijuna fan djela](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Otvorena vrata su provela [11 arhivnih uvoza](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * AO3 funkcije pretraživanja su prošle kroz [veliku nadogradnju](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), što je omogućilo lakšu i bržu pretragu djela, oznaka, bookmarka i ljudi. 
    * Zahvaljujući novim opcijama filtriranja, korisnici mogu lako napraviti specifične pretrage, uključujući [sva Sherlock Holmes djela objavljena u 2018. koja imaju točno 221 riječ](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) i [Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones crossovere koji ne uključuju Frodo Bagginsa ili Aryu Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Također smo pružili ažuriranu listu [skrivenih operatora pretrage](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) za one koji se nadaju dodatno poboljšati pretrage. 
  * [AO3 je počeo podržavati UTF8MB4 skupinu znakova](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) u svim tekstovnim poljima. Ne samo da ovo dopušta bolju podršku nekoliko pisama koja nisu latinska, već i daje pristup smajlićima!🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Isto tako smo [poboljšali brojeve riječi za kineska, japanska i tajlandska djela](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Ažurirali smo sustav za prijavu za naprednu sigurnost i održavanje.
  * Ažurirali smo svoje [Uvjete korištenja](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) kako bi ih prilagodili [uvjetima Opće uredbe o zaštiti podataka](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) Europske unije. 




End file.
